Boredom
by Lucreace
Summary: Snape keeps Bellatrix amused during a particularly boring meeting... Seems I'm continuing this little number, not sure where it'll end up though, AU, written for HPFC gemstone challenge. Onyx entry.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long and boring meeting; usually they were fun and involved torturing some poor idiot who was dumb enough to get himself caught. Not this time, oh no, it was all 'How are we going to get information on Potter?' and 'when will the training grounds be finished?' Dull, Dull, Dull! Bellatrix had managed to get sat opposite Snape, of all people. Normally the greasy swine did nothing for her but for some reason the way his face moved during the boring conversation made her smirk. It gave her something to do at least. He'd noticed her mirth, of course, and it became the sole purpose of the entire meeting for them both. He made a slight gesture in a sarcastic way at someone's comment and she'd have to do her best not to explode in fits of laughter.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the meeting ended and the usual round of cocktails and conversation would begin. Maybe it would be slightly more interesting this time, it couldn't be as bad as the meeting itself could it?

Bell picked up a slender glass of fizz and began her mingling. Unfortunately, everyone was about as interesting as the meeting had been. She didn't care for her sister's prattling about Draco's school grades, why did she need to know that the snotty nosed little brat wasn't doing as well as expected? Nor did she take any pleasure in Lucius' flirtatious remarks, something she usually enjoyed. His verbal sparring attempts seemed to fall flat tonight so she made her excuses and left him. She couldn't even face speaking to Barty, his drivel would make her want to push her fist into his face and shatter his nose.

She refilled her glass and joined Severus in a good old fashioned lean against the wall. He didn't say anything to her, just looked down that long nose of his at her, his mouth twitched so slightly upwards – was that a smile? Poor effort if it was, still, better than nothing. And there was a glitter in his eyes that she'd never noticed before. Her heart gave a lurch and began pounding in her chest. All of a sudden, she was aware of how graceful he was, how long his legs were and the uses for those slender fingers of his were endless. All her blood seemed to pound in her ears, her breath caught in her throat and a spell of light-headedness passed over her. What was this? She ran a hand through her thick curls and pushed them out of her face. She was no silly school girl! There was no way she could ever harbour any desire for the man leaning at her side, could she? He had a massive nose, his mouth far too cynical and inclined to scowling and the hair… She shot a sideways glance at him, well, maybe if he washed it once in a while.

Bell slid over the wall until her shoulder grazed against his arm. He didn't pull away or flee so she left it where she was. The contact wasn't altogether unpleasant and it did send shots of electricity through her. Rather deliciously when she thought about it. He glanced down at her and she smirked right back at him. Maybe it was time to take a chance, at least then she wouldn't be so bored. Bell placed her hand on Severus' shoulder, tiptoed up and breathed out a sentence in his ear. She saw his eyes widen.

She turned and walked away after that, not daring to look back for any further reactions. She made her way directly to her guest allocated room, sat down on one of the luxurious chairs and waited. She must be mad. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and her heart thudded in her chest. Had she really suggested those things? She glanced around. Still she waited.

The door handle turned and Bell's breath came in shallow gasps, she'd been right! Severus walked in and closed the door behind him. The metal bolt ground across before he turned to face her. She shot him her best smile as he walked over. He stopped a pace or so away from her. Now that he was here, staring into her, she was unable to look away. Colour rose to her cheeks, she had whispered her desire to him after all. His dark eyes glittered in the torchlight, most of his face was in the shadow yet she couldn't look away.

"Did you mean it?" he said. His voice was cracked and husky.

Bell's voice failed her. She opened her mouth to speak but the words refused to surface, only a croak escaped. He leaned forward, thrust a hand through her curls, pulled her hair at the nape of her neck and forced her head up to look directly into his sharp angular face. Her mind cleared at the contact and her mouth twitched into a smile.

"Did. You. Mean. It?" he asked again, more forceful this time. Good. She nodded her head. "Say it." He demanded. Merlin he was hot. How had she never noticed before? Her pulse dropped between her legs and she whimpered.

"I meant it, every word," she replied. Her knees shook as she spoke, if he released his grip, she would fall. He let go of her hair and ran a slender finger down to the nape of her neck, across her collar bone, up her jaw and finally bringing it to rest on her bottom lip. She sucked it into her mouth and ran her tongue over the tip, all the time not taking her eyes away from his. His pupils dilated, his nostrils flared. She pushed his finger out her mouth with her tongue and lowered her eyes to his thin lips. She licked her own, finding them suddenly dry.

He grabbed hold of her shoulders and yanked her forward sharply. His mouth enveloped hers; he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, catching it into a bite. She gasped and his tongue forced its way into her mouth. She battled him, lashing at his invasion with her own tongue. Her hands pushed into his greasy hair, resting on the back of his head, pushing him further against her. He tasted sweeter than she thought he could and by Merlin she wanted more.

Strong arms snaked around her slender waist and he forced her back towards the wall. She grasped behind her with her hands but soon returned them to his waist when she was pushed off balance. He was slender yet strong, delicious! Her arse bumped against the cold stone yet still he pressed forward, increasing the contact of their bodies on each other. As she moaned into his mouth, he drove his tongue further into her, assaulting her lips with his forceful kiss. Clawing his hands into her hair once more, he yanked her head back, breaking the kiss. His desire for her was plastered over his face, the glittering eyes, the blood-flushed lips, the nudging at her thigh. He pressed his thumbs into her cheeks, his palms flat against the sides of her face.

He placed a lingering kiss on her lips before stepping away, "Bell, I won't deny the passion I feel for you," Severus whispered, "But if you think I will be seduced merely because you are bored, then you need to think again." She cocked her head to the side with a frown. What? With that, he turned on his heel and strode out the room. The door slammed shut behind him, leaving her standing against the wall, looking completely dishevelled. What was that? She sank into one of the chairs, unable to take her eyes from the door. She let her pounding heart regain a normal pace. Is _that_ how he wanted to play it? Pff, she closed her eyes and licked her bruised lips she could still taste him on them. Could still smell him on her for that matter, she'd never met such fierce passion before! Fine. If that's how it was going to be, so be it. She'd sure show him. This was far from over…


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the week had folded around to the next gathering of Death-eaters, Bell found she was barely able to concentrate on what was being said. Alright, so maybe the bit where they'd ripped information from a pathetic, squealing Muggle who'd happen to have seen McGonagall shift into a cat had been mildly amusing. What really distracted her was the long legged, dark eyed wizard opposite her. Once more, she found Severus' ability to make a sarcastic comment at the right time funny and as the meeting wore on, he became her sole focus. Only problem was, this time she knew what his smart mouth tasted like, how his lean body felt when it was pressed against hers and oh, his scent…

He seemed to guess how flustered she was by the way he leaned back in his chair, jet black eyes glittering smugly at her discomfort. Yes, that was true, those eyes made her feel very strange. A bit like a rabbit caught in the gaze of a fierce predator. She shook her dark curls out of her eyes to clear her thoughts; she was Bellatrix LeStrange for crying out loud, not some green school girl about to be caught for the first time. Oh but the catching would be divine. Stop! Stop thinking like that! It would not be worth it and it would make everything that much more complicated. Still, her wayward brain continued to tell her otherwise and the more he spoke, the more she let herself get swept along with the tumultuous emotions that swirled around her.

Then the meeting was called to a close. Dark eyes met hers and the throat dried out. Swallowing hard, she pushed her chair back from the table and fled the dining room. As soon as she was out of there, she collected a glass of wine and downed it. Perhaps not the best thing to do in this situation but she needed something to calm her rapidly pounding heart. Replacing the now empty glass, she picked up another and glanced around the room. Where was Lucius when you needed him? If she could spend the evening flirting with him then she'd be able to avoid Severus. Sure, Ciss would be annoyed with her but then again, when wasn't she?

Glancing around the room, she spotted the man who would have saved her chatting to someone who made her blood boil in rage. Dolohov. The very presence of the man made her want to smash his head into a wall until it was no more than pulp. No, she'd not go and speak to them. She looked around again for someone else but it was too late, he was walking over to her with all the calm of a millpond. Would it be considered odd if she turned and ran? Of course it would! Pull yourself together, it's just Snape! She told herself as he made his way over to her. "Good Evening Severus," she purred before he had the chance to say anything.

"Bell," he said with a cool nod. His tone and demeanour were distant but the fire in his eyes told her another story. He took up the same position he always did, leaning against the wall. Unable to move away she leaned next to him. It was as though he was a magnet and she was not strong enough to tear free of his polarity. No words were spoken between them as they leaned against the wall but slowly they seemed to gravitate towards each other until his fingers brushed hers. The shock that jolted through her was electric. As she glanced up at him, everything else in the room seemed to melt away. Instead of pulling his hand away, like he should have, he ran a thumb over her knuckles, dragging out the contact that fired her every nerve. Prolonging the connection and lengthening the agony it sparked.

Taking a sidelong glance at him, she saw the very same glitter in his black eyes as before and a smile tugged at the side of her mouth. She sipped her wine and removed her hand from his with the slightest nod of acknowledgement. Hastily draining her glass she set it down on the side before turning to face him. "Something I can do for you?" he asked in a typically acerbic tone. She raised a slender brow and shrugged. She leaned in close to him, placed her hand on his shoulder in a familiar manner. He kept his gaze forward as before but this time when she whispered a response, she felt him tense. "Go to your room," he whispered. A shiver skittered down her spine as his breath brushed her ear and she could only nod.

Quickly, she pushed off from the wall and walked away in silence. She flicked her hair out of her face and made her way back to her room. Once there, she brushed her hair back from her eyes and settled into one of the wing chairs. Her pulse gently sounded in her ears and she drew several deep, cleansing breaths. She looked up as the door opened and Severus stepped in. "Making rather a habit of this aren't we," she purred as he carefully closed the door behind him.

The look he gave her was one of predatorial hunger, the like of which she'd hardly seen, especially on him. Still, he restrained himself and sat in the chair opposite her, propping one ankle on his knee and folding his arms over his chest.

"I hardly think twice is habit forming," she replied. She rose and perched herself on the arm of the chair in which he now sat. He rolled his eyes at her and she smiled, flashing her teeth at him. Her breath caught in her throat at his proximity, she could smell his particular scent when he turned to look at her. She could well remember the sensation of his mouth on hers and she shivered at the reminder. How she longed for the feeling once more. Hands gripped her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. She noted how bony his knees were for a moment before he distracted her thoughts with his mouth. This time, he kissed her with the reverence and tenderness of a long missed lover. His hand pushed through her thick tangled curls and came to rest at the nape of her neck.

Curious, she'd never been kissed in such a compassionate manner and she found it more exciting than the brutality he'd displayed before. Letting out a soft moan, she brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders, squeezing the soft fabric of his coat between her fingers. Her heart pounded in her ears and blood flushed her cheeks as his hands curled up her back, shifting her so she straddled his thighs. The taste of his lips sent a wave crashing over her and she parted her mouth, nudging him with her tongue. A slight gasp let her in and she was once more battling him, although this time there hardly seemed to be such a battle of wills. This was much more mutually beneficial. Her hand found its way to his hair and although it was slightly greasy, she found it soft as well. She ran her hand though it, encouraging him to deepen the soft kiss further. Instead he pulled back and looking into her eyes. His glittered with an unknown emotion and the intensity of it frightened her a little.

"What are we doing?" she whispered.

"Filling in the time before we have to return to our daily lives," he replied. She snorted at that. Didn't his words echo her own? So he was doing this as something to fill in the time, like she had suggested the previous week. The shift of his hips under her told her his ardour hadn't changed. She pressed her weight down in his groin. The gasp elicited from him caused a surge through her and before she knew it, her mouth had crashed into his once more.

Sharp pain lanced her arm. She broke of instantly and looked down at the black mark on her arm. The call was insistent and she shook her head. This was the first time she'd ever thought of resisting. Severus' eyes narrowed and she swore under her breath. "I have to-"

"I know," he said, interrupting her thought. She rose and headed towards the door.

"This isn't done," she said before opening it. A heavy feeling settled in her chest as she left him sitting in the chair, unsure what it meant. Dismissing the thought, she turned towards her other, more pressing, duty.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time she could remember, Bellatrix was annoyed at the Dark Lord's call. She stalked through the manor corridors and did her best to cool her blood. This was no state to be in mentally when in front of him. She couldn't let him suspect she was attracted to the half-blood. No way. She was a Black after all and that held certain expectations in itself. She pushed open the door to Voldemort's chambers and was surprised to see her vacant starring, thick headed husband standing behind him.

"Bellatrix," he nodded.

"Rodolphus," she replied. Really, her husband was a complete moron, so unlike the slender man she'd recently sat on the lap of. "What can I do for you Lord?" she asked turning to face the pale skinned snake like Voldemort. All remnants of her ardour vanished as she looked into those brilliant red eyes. Rage built within her once more and she glared at Rodolphus as though she wanted to snap him in half – she did.

"Ahh, Bellatrix. I've a special task for the pair of you," the Dark Lord hissed, his voice more of a tickling whisper than anything else.

Oh? And what would that be? Her eyes flicked to her husband, who just stood there waiting like the great oaf he was. "You only have to give the word," she hissed. Her hands curled into fists until her nails dug into her palms. The Dark Lord's nose twitched and she narrowed her eyes slightly. The move would get her into trouble and she knew it but there was no way she could stop herself

"Rodolphus, Bellatrix," he said looking at them each in turn. "I need you to complete an assignment together. I need an heir." Rodolphus grinned luridly at her and she swallowed. Looking sidelong at her husband she swallowed. He was an ape and now she was going to be forced to fuck him more often than she currently did. Once a fortnight was enough for the ape, it was too much for her. Not that she didn't enjoy sex, just not with him.

"What about Draco?" she hissed. Rodolphus gave her a glare that looked more like an idiotic monkey drooling. She ignored him.

"Although I have much fondness for the boy, I find I want an heir of my own. Lucius has been too soft with the boy and he lacks your flare for violence." Voldemort replied. He had a point and she conceded that. What Rodolphus brought to the table however, she had no idea. "You can get started on this task right away?" he asked.

Bellatrix shook her head. Voldemort narrowed his eyes and Rodolphus let out a deep sigh. "Wrong time of the month," she barked out.

"See that you get started as soon as you can." With that, the Dark Lord whirled away, leaving her alone with her husband. She growled as he looked over her with a leer.

"Don't think that you can start now," she snapped before turning on her heels and stalking from the room, leaving the ape where he belonged. Without thought, she returned to Severus' room and barged in without knocking. He was sat sullenly nursing a glass of fire whiskey. Crossing the floor, she poured a glass of her own and drained it, filled it and sank down on the couch,

"What?" she hissed when he turned to look at her. His dark eyes flashed at her abruptness and she waved a hand, "Oh don't pretend to be offended."

"What have you been assigned that has put you in such a temper?" he asked. He twisted in his chair so he was facing her.

"I've been ordered to produce an heir." She was unable to keep the disgust out of her voice. "With my husband…"

"Yet you find yourself here." His voice was a purr and she looked up. She knew a wicked smile was creeping back onto hr face. The fire of the whiskey burned in her stomach and she sipped the rest of the glass before placing it aside.

"Indeed I do." She swallowed as she stood up. "I fear this little tryst may well have to come to an end almost before it begins but before we part ways and go back to glaring at each other over the table, I'd like my curiosity satisfied."

He looked down his long nose at her, a slight curve at the side of his scowling mouth. When she reached him, she took his glass from his hand and placed it on the side. Her hand slid to his chest and she sank into his lap, resuming the place she had occupied before their lord's call.

"What curiosity is that?" he asked. His voice was merely a whisper. She brought her mouth to his, returning them to the point they had been before she left. Her lips pressed his and he began to move beneath her. The warmth of the fire whiskey that had pooled in her belly sparked into an inferno of passion. A passion she now found transferring to him through her mouth. Her tongue pressed against his lips, coaxing them open. When they parted, she dove into him, exploring the contours and shape of him as he did to her.

She became aware of his hand curling up her back, holding the small of her spine still so she couldn't escape. She didn't want to, this time; there would be no calling her away. Her hand descended along the line of his buttons, so many of them, and found the buckle of his belt. She shifted her weight a little so she could press the heel of her hand into his growing bulge. The sucked in breath as they kissed told her it was having the right effect

His hand cupped her breast as her fingers. Hers fumbled at his belt as their tongues crashed and collided, danced and fought around each other. Blood flushed her cheeks; his breath was drawn in ragged gasps between kisses. She gasped as he plunged his hand into her top and pinched her nipple. She tore through his clothing, ripping the fly of his trousers open and fished out his hard cock. Another sigh into her mouth as her hand gripped him and began pumping the shaft. She wasn't gentle but she wasn't rough either. The skin was soft under her hand and Merlin; he was larger than she thought.

Shifting in his lap without breaking the kiss, she yanked her skirt up to her waist. His hand left her breast and slid into the slick space between her thighs. "So willing…" he muttered into her mouth. She didn't wait any longer. Rising on her knees, she positioned him and slid down his length slowly. The filling sensation made her grunt, made him sigh.

Then she was moving. He'd lifted her with ease, her legs around his waist. Her back hit stone and she arched against it, feeling him swell within her. This was what he'd wanted that first night. The night he'd refused to be seduced by boredom. She shuddered. It seemed to break him from his reverie because then he started thrusting. Long, slow, languid movements, filling her and then retreating, leaving her feeling bereft, it was heaven, it was hell, it was the best thing she'd had for a long time. Who knew that the greasy git would be so good at this? "Feels… so good," she managed to breathe.

He picked up the pace. His thrusts gained a more urgent quality to them. Every time he hit forward, her let out a puff of air. Her hands gripped his hair, twisting as she began to cry out in passion. His moans joined hers; his voice added a new edge to this sudden development. She clenched around his length and bit his shoulder through the coat he was still wearing. "Make me come," she ordered. He grunted in affirmation and his hand gripped her arse, supporting her.

Erratic, deep and crackling, white fire shot through her and she knew it wouldn't be all that long before he was exploding within her. Good. Her lower back tensed and she twitched. Her own impending orgasm was looming fast. A hand brushed her clit, it was all she needed. Her body began to tremor and she lost all awareness of what was going on around her. All that mattered was the hammering inside her and the white, brilliant pure white of sensation. She screamed. Clutched his hair in her fists and tensed her thighs around him. Everything faded.

When she returned to herself, they'd collapsed back onto the couch, both breathing heavy and both dishevelled. She caught his black eyes and he smirked, "Curiosity satisfied?"

"Partly," she replied. If she could convince him to carry on doing this with her, maybe she'd get knocked up quickly and not have to worry about upping the time she spend with her husband. A wicked grin spread over her face, "Though there are some other things I'd like to try at some point…" she trailed off and gauging by his reaction, it hadn't gone down too badly.


End file.
